peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 November 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-11-21 ;Comments *The programmes comes from Peel Acres. *Attempted vote rigging in the Festive 50 has been noted - "19 out of 20 votes that we've had have been for the same three tracks by Dawn Parade and that is plainly mad, excellent though the band is, they're not that far ahead of the rest of the field." *A listener subsequently points out that Peel has been given the closing date for entries for the Festive 50 as "31st November", a date that doesn't exist. The same thing happens the following year (see 06 November 2003). *A listener in Santa Barbara mentions the turntablism event "Turnament" that took place recently in Los Angeles without Peel's involvement (see 16 July 2002). JP: "The truth of the matter is, I phoned up to check about this Turnament thing to find out what was going on and so forth, and was told that it had been postponed until next summer. So obviously they just wanted to get me off the bill. I shall have to follow that up, because the bloke who was organising it is a mate of mine and he's coming over in a few weeks time and I shall have to have it out with him. They wouldn't do that, would they? Pretend that it had all been postponed just so that I didn't turn up? That does seem a bit extreme." *Before playing the track "Shadows" by Moving Fusion, Peel notes that "in the distant past" he'd always follow a track with the word 'shadows' in it with a selection by the band The Shadows. "But that was a long time ago and I've grown up since then" he claims, before doing just that. He noted afterwards, "sometimes a man's got to do what a man's got to do." *Son Tom Ravenscroft had been to see The Fall that evening in Camden. He phones home during the programme to pass comment on the gig. The Pig: "He said it was... well, I can't say on the radio." Reassured by John that it is ok to use 'bad language' on the radio, she then blurts out that he'd said it was "f****** brilliant!" Peel seems genuinely shocked, perhaps not expecting her to actually say it on air - "as I've said so many times before, you can take the girl out of Shipley, but you can't take Shipley out of the girl." Sessions *Loudon Wainwright III #14 Repeat of session recorded 21 April 2002. First Broadcast 16 July 2002. Tracklisting :"Many helloings I have for you." *Myagi: I Got Beat Up By A 303 (7") Howlin' *Kealer: Thru The Nose (7") Troublemaker Records *Loudon Wainwright III: Half Fist (Peel Session) *Heptones: Country Boy (New Style) (7") Hep Hep Records :JP: "In the next few weeks I've got to go and play out again and that record will certainly be in the box when I do." *''Festive 50 voting details.'' *Alphazone: Stay (James Lawson Remix) (12") Honey Pot *Candy Rag: Have Love Will Travel (7" EP) Dislocate *Mountain Goats: New Chevrolet In Flames (b/w See America Right CD Single) 4AD *People Like Us: When I Was Young (7") For Us *D4: Pirate Love (B-side CD single - Come On!) Infectious *Loudon Wainwright III: Heaven (Peel Session) *Moving Fusion: Shadows (LP - The Start Of Something) RAM Records *Shadows: The Savage (LP - The Shadows' Greatest Hits) Columbia *Jack White And His Band: Blueberry Hill (A Fox Trot) (10") Zonophone (Pig's Big 78) *Glen Brown: We Dem A Watch (7") Black Redemption *Mastodon: Where Strides The Behemoth (LP - Remission) Relapse *Loudon Wainwright III: No Sure Way (Peel Session) *Rude Ass Tinker: Get Wicked (Various Artists Compilation LP - µ Allstars Criminal 02) Planet Mu *Astroglides: Dick Tracy (LP - Fondling With…) Fast Music *Baptist Generals: Burning (Various Artists Compilation LP - Awesome II) Munich Records *Ruby Andrews: My Love Is Comin' Down (7") Zodiac Records *Dagga: Hustle Hustle (Sappo / Dagga Split 12") Industry *Loudon Wainwright III: Something For Nothing (Peel Session) *Interpol: Obstacle 2 (b/w Obstacle 1 7") Matador *Luciano: Sweet Mama Africa (7") VP Records *This Ain't Vegas: Funeral On Tuesday (7") Jealous Records *Miss Nicky Trax: Acid In The House (Various Artists Compilation LP - This Is Acid-New Beat) Kaos *Loudon Wainwright III: The Final Frontier (Peel Session) :JP: "Always loved Loudon Wainwright's songs and there's at least one of them which I can't listen to without crying for about an hour afterwards." That would be "A Father & A Son". *Soundtrack Kings: Out Here In The Snow (7") Howlin' File ;Name *John_Peel_20021121.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Bizarrely, the official Radio One track listing has recorded the title of the Shadows track played as "The Sausage". ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3). *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online